


Live Like Animals

by johnkun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fights, Government, Husbands, M/M, anyways the government is corrupted, idk what to tag sue me, other nct members r mentioned but i just didnt tag them.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnkun/pseuds/johnkun
Summary: Mark knows that soon he has to be out there, throwing the bomb and himself into something that has always been either life or death.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Live Like Animals

**Author's Note:**

> look i am here, again! i have wanted to write johnmark for so long n i wish i could have made this longer but whatever, as long as i keep writing i'm telling myself that it's okay u kno
> 
> this was inspired by the song live like animals by nothing but thieves. the title comes obviously from that song n in the fic there r some lyrics from the song. it's a great song n a great band, i recommend listening to them!
> 
> disclaimer: there are mentions of blood and death. the government in this are corrupted and do lots of shitty stuff. so, yeah? also i didn't proof read this my brain has once again told me to just say fuck it n not do it, so sorry if there r any mistakes!!

_ It’s madness, get used to it. _

The screams ring in Mark’s ears as the guns of the police are pointed towards the protesters. It’s fucked-up, has been ever since the government has been corrupted more and more. Mark has seen pictures of the things that are made in the labs that are surrounded by barbed wire fences that are around tall, white building on where all the magic happens - that’s what they say. When he first saw a picture of what kind of mutated people they make he had thrown up. It disgusts him too much, what they do. And once you talk back at them it can be the end of your life. Taking people away from their homes just because they are against the government's beliefs is a daily occurence. The fires that burn places of the protesters light up every night, leaving behind ashes and burned corpses. It’s scary how normal all of the death has become - nobody bats an eyelash anymore if someone is shot beside them. It feels heartless but it’s also a way to keep yourself safe - show any reaction and they will immediately know that you are not one of them.

He feels as a hand grabs his own and starts dragging him away. Mark stares at Johnny’s wide eyes that hold so much panic in them - he thinks that he has never seen Johnny be this frantic and scared, and they have known each other for so long that Mark doesn’t even remember the life he lived where Johnny wasn’t. Johnny has always been there, in the earliest memories of his until where they are now. And Johnny will be there forever, he promised that.

_ And now the kids are opening their eyes, and now the kids are staring up a fire, dancing around, dancing around the light. _

Johnny notices their friends before Mark does - Taeil’s bright red hair is like an instant call of  _ here we are _ ! He pulls at Mark’s hand, signalling that he knows where to go - Mark’s eyes light up with slight panic first but it’s normal nowadays, he’s already prepared for the worse. As he sees Taeil and the others he visibly relaxes, knowing that the government hasn’t figured them out  _ yet _ . A group of against the corrupted, it’s a miracle that nobody has realized that they have been always in the front line when it comes to exposing what the government truly does. Mark still thinks that their biggest achievement was when Donghyuck and him broke into the medical labs, took videos and pictures and had Yuta hack the entire town’s televisions so everyone could see what the government truly does. Sometimes it’s a miracle that all of them are still alive but if Mark doesn’t want to think of something it is that - losing his husband or any of his friends would certainly be the worst thing to happen to him. He knows that he should be prepared for it to happen because one day there won’t be anymore miracles and somebody will be caught, but at the moment he just wants to pretend that everything is okay and nothing will ever happen to them. They will continue their work and the government will fall. It’s mostly wishful thinking, but a man can dream, right?

“Look, the lovers have finally joined, amazing! Now we can go through our plan  _ and  _ show you two how genius Jaehyun and Jungwoo actually are when they are together. Alone, meh, but as a team… I must say I am impressed”, Taeyong’s chuckle ends up in a quiet  _ ow  _ as Jungwoo playfully punches his arm. Johnny raises an eyebrow as a silent question and Jaehyun shows him what he has in his arms. The things in Jaehyun’s arms look like small grenades, which they obviously aren’t even though Johnny is  _ sure  _ that if Jaehyun and Jungwoo wanted to make grenades in the basement of their house they would do it in a heartbeat.

“I wouldn’t say these are bombs but I don’t know what else I could call these damn things, so bombs they are now. It has a pin that you pull, just like in grenades but these bad boys obviously don’t explode and murder a shit ton of people at once. It kind of works like tear gas, just taking them down. And hurting. It’s kind of what we need now, yeah? To take them down, so they won’t hurt our people”, Mark always gets fascinated how easy Jaehyun makes these things sound. He knows how much time goes into making these things but it sounds so easy when Jaehyun just explains what a thing can or can’t do. It’s insane how much stuff he has made in their basement with Jungwoo and Mark agrees with Taeyong’s words - alone the two are walking chaoses but together they somehow make such an extraordinary team. Sometimes Mark was jealous because his brain could never come up with the stuff that the two come up with, but Jungwoo had just told him to shut up and realize his own strengths, to not be jealous of either of them because they just happened to make cool stuff somehow. 

_ It might seem cool but if you asked me or Jaehyun how the fuck we did it, we wouldn’t be able to answer, we don’t know shit about what we’re doing but that somehow works and we make useful stuff by throwing in different garbage. Okay, yes, I am overdoing it because if we didn’t know anything nothing would work and we would just blow up this place but really Mark, you are perfect the way you are. I’m shit at this, go to Johnny, he will wax poetry about anything you do or have. _

Every day Mark wishes that he and Johnny could live a normal married life. He knows it is never going to happen. But a man can wish, right? It’s not even on the top of his list for what he hopes for every day because those spots are reserved for things such as Johnny staying alive, Johnny being happy and the same for himself, but it is still there. The wonder of what life could be if the world wasn’t what it was. What would it be like if he didn’t live with fear surrounding him at all times because at a constant warzone it is never sure what is going to happen next. But it’s all just wondering. His day dreams and reality are such a hard contrast.

“Let’s get ready and go!” Taeil’s voice yells in his ears. Johnny leans down to kiss his cheek and after all these years it still makes him blush.

_ So wake up, this ain’t a dream ‘cause everything’s exactly how it seems. _

Jaehyun threw the first bomb, claiming that he wanted to be the first one to test his creation - Jungwoo protested that he is a creator of it too as he threw the second one. The gas from the bombs seeks itself into the crowds full of police officers, taking them down just as Jaehyun explained. The gas blends in with the smoke - the vehicles of the government are on fire and Mark knows that it makes them a ticking time bomb. It’s going to get bloody once they explode.

He still hasn’t fully thrown himself into the fight, the bomb is heavy in his hands. Mark knows that soon he has to be out there, throwing the bomb and himself into something that has always been either life or death. The fights against the government are always like that, either you stay alive or your dead body will rot on the streets. It will never become easy for him to go out there and throw himself into the pits of hell. Mark gazes into the crowd and sees Doyoung fighting against an officer, blood sweeping out from a cut on his cheek. It will never become easy to watch his friends fight or get injured. His brain tells him how good Doyoung is in close combat but at the same time you can never know what is going to happen. Never. It scares him.

“I think we should soon go and throw ourselves into that”, Johnny’s voice sounds way too soothing when Mark thinks about the situation they are in, but Johnny just has that effect on him. Mark’s calming force, his pillar of strength. The reason why he never backs down from the war even if his own senses tell him otherwise.  _ All I do, I do it for you. _

When they got married they agreed on not getting rings. Johnny had a habit of losing things and he told Mark how he would never forgive himself if he lost his wedding ring. Cue to Yuta somehow getting them a tattoo machine and ink - the  _ M  _ on Johnny’s finger will forever be crooked and messy, just the same as the  _ J  _ on Mark’s finger but it felt like the best option. A tattoo would not be lost, it would be on their bodies forever. Johnny had said something about how Mark’s name had already been tattooed on his heart since forever but that it was still nice to look at the tattoos to remember that they would be each other’s forever.

“It never gets easier”, he says, turning to look at his husband. The flames flicker in Johnny’s eyes. It gets harder every time to go and fight.

“It doesn’t but we have to do this”, Mark will never get tired of kissing Johnny. It’s a habit of sorts to share a kiss before they go and get their hands bloodied. You never know when it could be the final one.

“Until death do us part, remember?”

It never gets easier to walk into chaos hand in hand with your husband. But ‘til death do us part, that’s what they said to each other. And death would certainly be the only thing that could ever separate them.

  
  
  



End file.
